


22. "You can scream if you want."

by aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou (bowtiewontlie)



Series: Writer's Block Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiewontlie/pseuds/aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec tells Magnus that Shadowhunters don't scream, but Magnus loves a challenge.</p><p>I got two requests for this prompt and pairing, my best girl, @malecshappiness, and the author of one of my favorite fanfics, @m-aleciseverything.</p><p>It... kind of got away from me. =)</p><p>Check out the <a href="http://aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou.tumblr.com/wbdcmasterpost">Masterpost</a> on my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22. "You can scream if you want."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j__writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j__writes/gifts).



The ominous music coming from the TV intensified as the horror movie they were watching inched closer to a scary scene. Magnus couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he felt the arm around his shoulders tense in anticipation, pulling him slightly closer to the broad chest of his Shadowhunter boyfriend.

He looked up at Alec’s face and felt a rush of affection for the younger man. Those big hazel eyes were locked on the screen, every inch of him ready for the next attack, Shadowhunter instincts warning him to fight and protect. It didn’t matter that it was only a movie, or that the man he was protecting was the 400-year-old High Warlock of Brooklyn, who could absolutely protect himself.

Magnus smiled to himself and shifted slightly to whisper to his boyfriend, “You can scream if you want,” and then kiss the spot behind Alec’s ear that always made him shiver. He trailed his lips down the side of his neck and felt the hum of approval before suddenly being pushed away. 

He looked back and met Alec’s eyes; saw the determination in them as his boyfriend said plainly, “Shadowhunters do not scream.”

Magnus’s grin grew wicked and he leaned closer, trailing a hand up the inside of Alec’s thigh, meeting his stare. “Is that a challenge?”

Alec leaned back slightly, legs parting almost involuntarily, but he kept his eyes locked to Magnus’s. He swallowed roughly, voice deepening with lust. “Just a fact.”

Magnus’s hand skirted dangerously close to Alec’s groin and he heard the groan as he changed course at the last second, pushing his hand left, across his boyfriend’s hip and up under the hem of his soft black T-shirt. “I guess we’ll see about that,” he said, and broke the stare as he leaned back in to pepper Alec’s neck with soft kisses.

His hand moved slowly across his boyfriend’s flat stomach, just above the waistband of his sweatpants, scratching lightly at the trail of hair there but never moving any lower. His mouth was working slowly across Alec’s jaw and then down the front of his neck and back along his collar bone. 

And then Alec’s hands were on his shoulders and he was being pushed away again, but this time the other man was following him. “You’re such a fucking tease,” Alec growled, pushing Magnus until his back hit the arm of the couch and smashing their mouths together.

Magnus groaned in appreciation as his cock hardened. He pushed his other hand under his boyfriend’s shirt, running both hands up the muscular chest and only stopping when his thumbs ran across Alec’s nipples and made him twitch and moan into the kiss. 

At that moment a scream rang out from the TV and Alec tore his mouth away to look in the direction of the sound, muscles tensing in anticipation of a fight. He relaxed when he realized it was just the movie and Magnus took advantage of the distraction. 

He moved his hands further up to push Alec’s shoulders back until he was sitting up again and then pulled the shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it to the side and waving a hand absently to turn off the movie.

Shifting up onto his knees, Magnus straddled Alec’s lap and grabbed his face with both hands, pulling him back into a searing kiss. Alec’s arms automatically wrapped themselves around Magus’s back, hands gripping at the silky material of his shirt and pulling him closer. 

Magnus ground down into Alec’s lap and they both moaned as their erections pressed together. Taking advantage of the break in the kiss, Magnus moved his mouth back to Alec’s neck, no longer teasing, but licking and biting his way down to Alec’s collar bone.

He stopped briefly to suck a bruise into the skin there and earned a moan of appreciation and Alec’s hips thrusting up to meet his. He continued his way south, stopping briefly to lick and suck at each of his boyfriend’s nipples. 

He shifted himself off the couch as he kissed and bit his way down Alec’s chest, looking up to see hazel eyes darkened with lust watching his every move. Grinning, he parted Alec’s legs to kneel between them, bringing his mouth to suck another bruise, this time onto a sharp hip bone. 

His hands ran up the tops of Alec’s thighs and he hooked his fingers into the waistbands of both boxers and sweatpants. He locked eyes with Alec again and the younger man shifted his hips up so Magnus could pull his clothes off, freeing his straining cock.

Magnus eyed his boyfriend’s cock hungrily, gripping it firmly in one hand and then locking eyes with his boyfriend again as he licked a stripe up the underside, running his tongue over the slit to collect the precome pooling there. Alec moaned in approval and his hips thrust up involuntarily.

Using his free hand to hold Alec’s hips in place, Magnus kept his gaze steady as he slowly lowered his mouth onto that beautiful cock, taking it in until it hit the back of his throat and using his hand to stroke the rest. He pulled off just as slowly and let his hand follow him, twisting around the head before stroking back down again.

Alec’s hand moved to tangle in Magnus’s hair and he moaned louder as Magnus sucked him into his mouth again, faster this time. He kept his hand steady as Alec’s hips tried to thrust up again but after the fourth time, Magnus loosened his grip and let Alec thrust freely into his mouth. 

The hand in his hair tightened as Alec’s breathing got heavier, his thrusts moving faster, and his moans getting louder. Magnus hummed at the thought that Alec was getting close.

As if the thought triggered the action, he felt Alec tug on his hair in warning, groaning his name.

Magnus kept his head in place, however, giving Alec’s hip a squeeze of acknowledgement.

The groan that came from Alec was louder this time, his hips beginning to lose their rhythm, “Magnus,” and damn if his name didn’t sound like a dirty word when Alec moaned it like that.

Magnus hummed again and then sucked a little harder, pulling Alec’s cock as far into his mouth as he could, pushing him over the edge. “Magnus!” Alec shouted as he came, every muscle in his body tensing at once.

When he pulled back, Magnus grinned at him, wiping the saliva from the corner of his mouth. Alec’s eyes were only half-open, and there was a lazy smile on his face. “For the record,” he said breathlessly, “that was not a scream.”

Magnus laughed. “Not this time,” he said roughly, his throat slightly raw, “but I love a challenge.”


End file.
